Cesidian Root
The Cesidian Root is an intercontinental Internet that was started on 30 September 2005 by the Hon Most Rev Dr Cesidio Tallini, Governor of Independent Long Island, and Governor of UMMOA/AMOMU, and Massimiliano Mastrocinque, a brilliant Italian IT. The Cesidian Root was started for the benefit of Fourth, Fifth, and Sixth Worlders, who wish to utilise this resource for reasons of independence and/or national security. VIPs and DNS technicians also utilise this root for the same or similar reasons. Later Karin & Peter Dambier joined the team with their eclectic IT skills. In the future, the Cesidian Root hopes to provide its services to large- and medium-sized jurisdictions worldwide, as well. The Cesidian Root became a full-fledged root on 23 November 2005 (its birthday, for all practical purposes), and on 11 January 2006 it became a complete Internet. On 8 March 2006, the Cesidian Root also became an Intercontinental Internet, with servers now in Europe and North America. It currently resolves the entire ICANN namespace (294 TLDs), as well as 79 additional TLDs. The Cesidian Root organisation is a UMMOA/AMOMU corporation registered with the Micronational Professional Registry, and accredited by the Fifth World Accreditation Agency. The Cesidian Root is the only Intercontinental Internet that is accredited by an international organisation, since the ICANN is accredited by the United States government only. It is also the first multimicronational and multinational organisation ever. The Cesidian Root system of 8 root servers is a full working Intercontinental Internet carrying the entire contents of 5 roots or more roots: ICANN root (294 TLDs), Cesidian Root proper (41 TLDs), China MII Root (5 TLDs), i-DNS.net Root (17 TLDs), and other roots (16 TLDs). Cesidian Root non-legacy TLDs These are the 79 additional domains the Cesidian Root carries: * .5wc * .amomu * .amore * .ant * .baron * .beasley * .blah * .bu * .bucksfan * .bucrafan * .c4 * .cesidio * .core * .cuseeme * .cw * .devel * .develop * .df * .dnscloset * .free * .god * .hack * .hosted * .ili * .island * .islands * .ispsp * .ita * .italiana * .italiano * .lowtek * .midnightconsulting * .mosimos * .pic * .pirates * .roti * .satan * .savoia * .science * .seeit * .sel * .seo * .src * .state * .tabarnak * .tallini * .tlds * .ttf * .ucann2 * .ucs * .um * .ummoa * .university * .wa * .wacht * .wild * .xn--fiqs8s -- (Chinese TLD in Punycode form standing for .中国 or .china) * .xn--55qx5d -- (Chinese TLD in Punycode form standing for .公司 or .com) * .xn--io0a7i -- (Chinese TLD in Punycode form standing for .网络 or .net) * .xn--55qw42g -- (Chinese TLD in Punycode form standing for .公益 or .org) * .xn--zfr164b -- (Chinese TLD in Punycode form standing for .政务 or .gov) * .xn--vf4b131b -- (Korean TLD in Punycode form standing for .회사 or .com) * .xn--zv4b74y -- (Korean TLD in Punycode form standing for .통신 or .net) * .xn--zb0bnw -- (Korean TLD in Punycode form standing for .기관 or .org) * .xn--g2b9a1a -- (Hindi TLD in Punycode form standing for .वाण or .com) * .xn--81b8b9a9c -- (Hindi TLD in Punycode form standing for .जाल् or .net) * .xn--i1b6b7e -- (Hindi TLD in Punycode form standing for .संग or .org) * .xn--qlc9a5a -- (Tamil TLD in Punycode form standing for .வணி or .com) * .xn--uscn1bv9bh3h -- (Kannada TLD in Punycode form standing for .ವಾಣಿಜ್ಯ or .com) * .xn--usc8b9a -- (Kannada TLD in Punycode form standing for .ಜಾಲ or .net) * .xn--3rc8e2bb9h -- (Kannada TLD in Punycode form standing for .ಸಂಸ್ಧ or .org) * .xn--p1ag -- (Russian TLD in Punycode form standing for .ру or .ru) * .xn--j1aef -- (Russian TLD in Punycode form standing for .ком or .com) * .xn--e1apq -- (Russian TLD in Punycode form standing for .нет or .net) * .xn--c1avg -- (Russian TLD in Punycode form standing for .орг or .org) * .xn--e1ay -- (Bulgarian TLD in Punycode form standing for .ес) * .xn--h1akdx -- (Bulgarian TLD in Punycode form standing for .инфо or .info) * .xn--u1aaa -- (Bulgarian TLD in Punycode form standing for .ххх) * .zones Scope of TLDs The Cesidian Root TLDs exist for various purposes. The .ttf, .tallini, .bucksfan, and .bucrafan TLDs exist solely for TTF-Bucksfan governmental purposes. The .5wc TLD was the TLD of the former Fifth World Council, and now represents the entire Fifth World Community of nations. The .university TLD is for educational purposes. The .cesidio TLD is the TLD of the Cesidian Church, and may also be used by 14cc (14 Commandments Church) Institutions, Cesidian law institutions, and the Cesidian Root itself (as with the http://root.cesidio domain). The .amore TLD is, with few exceptions, entirely for family purposes. The .baron TLD is strictly for the pleasure of the Hon Most Rev Dr Cesidio Tallini. The .savoia TLD is maintained for the Savoy Royal Family. The .ita, .italiana, and .italiano TLDs are maintained for the Italian government. The .df TLD exists solely for Dominion of British West Florida governmental purposes. The .pic TLD exists solely for Kingdom of Pictland governmental purposes. The .blah TLD exists solely for Internet Republic of Blah governmental purposes. The .ili, .island, and .state TLDs exist solely for Independent Long Island governmental purposes. The .um, .ummoa, .amomu, and .islands TLDs exist solely for UMMOA governmental purposes. The .ant TLD exists solely for Antarcticland governmental purposes. The .bu TLD exists solely for free Burma governmental purposes. It is not associated with any Burmese government in exile, nor is it associated with the government of Myanmar. The .wa TLD exists solely for Western Armenia purposes. The .cuseeme TLD is the TLD of the CU-SeeMe user community. The .free TLD is for freedom lovers. The .hack TLD is for geeks and mad technologists. The .wild TLD is for lovers of nature, stewarts of the earth. The .pirates TLD has been established for use of the Pirate Party International, but may also be used by other pirate aficionados as well (one domain is used by The Pirate Bay). The .god, .lowtek, .satan, .science, and .seo TLDs are managed by the Peterborough Mission of God. The .seeit TLD is managed by the .seeit organisation. The .cw TLD represents the Commonwealth of Nations organisation. The .ispsp TLD represents the International Parliament for Safety and Peace organisation. The .wacht TLD is used by the FrankfurtErWacht or wacht.org organisation. The .sel and .src TLDs are managed by the System Experiments Laboratory. The .core, .roti, .tabarnak, and .ucs TLDs are managed by the Cesidian Root with or without purpose. The .beasley, .c4, .devel, .develop, .dnscloset, .hosted, .midnightconsulting, .mosimos, .tlds, ucann2, and .zones TLDs are managed by other roots. The .xn--55qx5d, .xn--fiqs8s, and .xn--io0a7i TLDs are China MII (Ministry of Information Industry) Root TLDs in Punicode form. The .xn--vf4b131b, .xn--zv4b74y, .xn--zb0bnw, .xn--g2b9a1a, .xn--81b8b9a9c, .xn--i1b6b7e, .xn--uscn1bv9bh3h, .xn--qlc9a5a, .xn--usc8b9a, .xn--3rc8e2bb9h, .xn--p1ag, .xn--j1aef, .xn--e1apq, .xn--c1avg, .xn--90ae, .xn--e1ay, .xn--h1akdx, and .xn--u1aaa TLDs are i-DNS.net Root Korean, Hindi, Tamil, Kannada (Kanarese), Russian, and Bulgarian language TLDs in Punicode form. Finally, the .xn--pgbs0dh, and .xn--wgbl6a TLDs are Arabic GCC (Gulf Cooperation Council) Root TLDs in Punicode form. Punycode TLDs Many Cesidian Root TLDs are in punycode or ".xn--" form. Punycode is a computer programming protocol by which a Unicode string of characters can be translated into the more-limited character set permitted in network host names (ASCII characters). These TLDs may be resolved in any browser in punycode form, but may also be resolved in their Unicode, or original non-ASCII character forms with Firefox, SeaMonkey, K-Meleon, Opera, Safari, and Internet Explorer 7.0 browsers. The list of these working TLDs follows below. TLD in Punycode form TLD in Unicode or non-ASCII form .xn--fiqs8s .中国 .xn--55qx5d .公司 .xn--io0a7i .网络 .xn--55qw42g .公益 .xn--zfr164b .政务 .xn--vf4b131b .회사 .xn--zv4b74y .통신 .xn--zb0bnw .기관 .xn--g2b9a1a .वाण .xn--81b8b9a9c .जाल् .xn--i1b6b7e .संग .xn--qlc9a5a .வணி .xn--uscn1bv9bh3h .ವಾಣಿಜ್ಯ .xn--usc8b9a .ಜಾಲ .xn--3rc8e2bb9h .ಸಂಸ .xn--p1ag .ру .xn--j1aef .ком .xn--e1apq .нет .xn--c1avg .орг .xn--90ae .бг .xn--e1ay .ес .xn--h1akdx .инфо .xn--u1aaa .ххх .xn--pgbs0dh .تونس .xn--wgbl6a .قطر External links *Cesidian Root official web site *Cesidian Root technical web site *Cesidian Root Yahoo! group References *Cesidian Root in ICANNWiki *Cesidian Root in Wikipedia *Cambiare Identitá: É possibile, ecco le Prove, by Giovanni Caporaso, 2006 *Cesidian Root Starts New Country of Independent Long Island (ILI), PR.com, 31 August 2007 *Cesidian Root Starts New Country of Independent Long Island, Eworldwire, 6 September 2007 *Staking a claim for the .ILI TLD, by David Goldstein, DomainPulse.com, 22 September 2007 *Czy powstanie kolejne ccTLD “indywidualnego imperium”?, Domainnews.pl, 24 September 2007 *Independent Long Island (ILI) Project Now Accepts '51st State' Scenario, PR.com, 29 September 2007 *Independent Long Island (ILI) declares war on Myanmar and 'invades' its Internet, openPR.com, 8 October 2007 *Independent Long Island (ILI) declares war on Myanmar and “invades” its Internet, ABITSU - All Burma IT Students' Union, 3 November 2007 *Iason, by Joe Baptista, The PublicRoot Consortium, 2008 *Un temerario mondo nuovo: Antarcticland, by Franco Russo, Investire nel mondo, 10 February 2008 *Commonwealth of Nations TLD comes alive, PRLog.org, 4 July 2008 *Antarcticland, una Nazione un Pianeta, by Giovanni Caporaso Gottlieb, 2009 *Antarcticland, una Nación un Planeta, by Giovanni Caporaso Gottlieb, 2009 *Antarcticland: un temerario mundo nuevo, by Franco Russo, Antarcticland, February 2009 *Internationalization and Localization: 5 - International Domain Names, by Matthew Wittering, 21 July 2009 *Cesidian Root master root server used by Google project, by Thomas R. Stromberg, 15 December 2009 Category:Organisations Category:Micronations Category:Fifth World